


Just A Kiss

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, I forgot I wrote it, MagoTeru, Old Writing, really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Kyoya made all of Team disaster go on a camping trip to learn to be better friends... little did they know that two of them will fall in love unexpectedly from just a kiss.
Relationships: Shido Magoroku/Kuchinawa Terumi
Kudos: 1





	Just A Kiss

Terumi, Davide, Grilem, and Elf sat around on their makeshift benches, made out of wood. As Sophia and Rouga help Kyoya with the tents and other things. The only one missing was Shido. He went exporting the surroundings and the woods. 

  
Not that other members of Disater's really care because they don't. Why should they care he was annoying. "I wonder if Shido got lost." Davide was the frist one to speak, breaking the silent between them all as he ponder outloud. "Yea, he probably crying for help too, like a wimp that he is." Terumi added coldly whilst rejusting her glasses. Davide chuckle at that possibly, "No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Gremiln reminded quite and emotionless, not caring in the slightest about this. He didn't even want to be here. Then again non of them wanted to go on this so called camping trip. "I'm not sure if he actually is into girls thought." The girl with short orange hair mumble.

The male raised an eyebrow at that but shortly a small smirk appearing on in lips, mainly out of enjoyment. "Are you saying that's he's gay? If you are then I totally agree with you on that." The girl norrow her eyes at him, "That's exactly what I meant!"

Little did they know that the male that they happen to be taking about was behide a tree. Listening to their every word. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he quickly ran away from the scene. He Didn't understand why he was sad about Terumi words. In fact he didn't even like her, he more Like hated her with every burning sensation he could possible think of. So why would he even care?

"Now, now, Children there is nothing wrong with being Gay." Elf stated rather with a serious tone running his in voice. The girl rolled her eyes. As she looks away puffing her cheeks. she could careless about Shido sexually, it's not like it effected her in any way. She really just hated him.

"Okay, we're all done!" Kyoya yelled with pride. Terumi averted her attention to her master walking towards the group along with Sophia and Rouga. She couldn't help but let a blush form on her features. Everything about her Master was prefect, she loved every moment she got to spend with him. No man can every replace her love for Kyoya.

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "hmm." Peering his eyes to all his friends... Something was missing or rather someone. "Oh yes..." The male fanilly realized what was missing as he continue to speak, "It appears Shido hasn't come back from exploring yet." He turned to look at the girl sitting on the bench, "Terumi, I want you to go retrieve him and bring him back here." The female blink coming out of her lovestuck gazed, "Huh, why me?" The white hair male gave her a friendly smile, "I think your very suitable for this task, Miss. Kuchinawa." She felt her heart race at his words. And her cheeks burn. She quickly got up and nodded, "I'll do as you wish Master."

  
She regret ever agreeing ever coming out looking for him in the first place. But this was her Master orders so she had to odey. Even if the person she was looking for was the person she hated more then anything, "oh _great_ I been searching for like over 30 minutes for a person I don't even like! I'm even stated to think that I'm lost t--" Then she heard it soft sniffing, "huh?" Was that Shido or is her mind just playing tricks on her? She was rather confused but decided to follow this noise.

She got closer hiding behide a large tree, Shido was sitting near some lake, looking down, "I don't get it... I tried so hard and yet, I always been put down by others and by my so called colleagues..." The girl sat there completely stunned by the scene in front of her eyes. Not once did she ever seen him actually cry. A part of her felt bad for the older teen... She let her eyes study his features and moments for a moment. Until she realized what she came here to do, ' _I need to retrieve him and bring him back with me, just like Master Kyoya said. He's counting on me_.' With that, she got up and made her way over to the teen. "I fanilly found you, geez, next time don't go so far!"

She watched the male tense up as his eyes wided, he quickly wiped his face and tears. Then turned around averted his attention to girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh? Kuchinawa, what are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?" The girl norrow her eyes at him, rejusting her glasses, "I only came here because Master Kyoya wanted to get you and bring you back. And what do you made by "making fun of you"?" The girl stated coldly as she raised her eyebrow. "I know you think I'm gay! I heard you!" The girl eyes wided slightly in shock, "What?! Don't tell me you heard that..."

The male nodded placing his hands on his hips looking away, "I'll have you know I prefer females, thank you very much."

"Then prove it!" The male eyes wided, then turned his head to look back at the girl. His expression soon changes to that of annoyance, "Prove it? How can I prove I'm straight? You want me to kiss you? _Like_ _that's_ _ever_ _gonna happen."_ The girl gave a small smirk devilishly, "Yea, that's right kiss me?" He blink incredulously, "Really? Don't make us do something we'll both regret." She raised of her eyebrow, "What!? You want to prove your straight, right? This is the only think I could think of at the moment, unless you want me to tell everyone in Disaster that you're gay."

The male closed his eyes and lean is head down. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips. Before He open his eyes again and look back at the female again. "Agh, Fine. Close your eyes." The female did as she was told. Shido hesitantly lean in planted his lips on hers, slowly.

To his disarray their lips fix precfecly with one another. They broke the kiss and quickly look away from another. After a moment of awkward silent between the two the male spook up, "Don't tell anyone. Got that?" There was a hint of nervousness within his voice. The girl agreed, "I won't tell anyone." He looked back at the girl, "We should get back to the camp site now." The male started to make his way past the female. The girl blink getting out of her dazed, turning the male, "Yea..." The girl mumble, Then pick her feet up, running next to him to trying keep up her pace with him.

The whole way back was completely silent. No small talk. No mumbling. The only sound was her shoes and his boots hitting the dirt, leafs, and whatever was unfortunate to get step on by the two. There was also a thickness in the air, along with a tense feelings between them. The male just kept his mouth shut, not daring to talk about their shared kiss. So did the female.

"Oh, good to see you two are fanilly back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to noticed to two coming from the forest onto their camp ground. Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches. The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."

Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gazed wonder to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." The male nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spook, "Fantastic, could you two take a sit." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.

The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down. They both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.

The members of Disater's were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to interesting in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were Spooken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion know on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.

Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assign to. Terumi was sharing her's with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disater in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.

Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself difted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.

 _A girl_ _with_ _emerald green_ _eyes_ _running_ _down_ _the stairs in_ _her_ _green dress. Going to her Prince. Also being careful not to trip down with her high heels."_ _Oh_ _, my lady,_ _you_ _look wonderful today. You truly are a princess." A familiar male's voice stated warmly, the girl_ _let_ _out_ _a soft giggle taking_ _the_ _hand that male held_ _out_ _for her. She looked into his dark blue_ _eyes_ _. As_ _the_ _male brought her closer to him. Their chest_ _now_ _touching, feeling his warm breath_ _which_ _felt like she was being tickle. She soon planted her lips onto his_ _into_ _a passionate kiss. As they make-out and_ _rudding_ _their hands onto each other bodies._

The girl open her eyes wide and let out a sharp gasps. _'What kind of dream was that!'_  
She usually had those "dreams" before but with Kyoya not...not... ever with Shido! Why him? Last time She check she hated him _NOT_ the other way around! Then she remember it... earlier she make Shido kiss her. But it was only just that, a kiss. She let a sigh escape her lips as she glance over to Sophia. She was still sleeping. That's good at least. She got up out of her sleeping bag slowly, being quiet as to not wake up the white-hair girl. She was sweating and she felt like her whole body just took a shower.

She grap her glasses putting them on. She didn't really need glasses, in fact she didn't really need glasses period to see but she like wearing them anyways. She then got her shoes and socks also putting them on. She unzipped the tent and went outside quietly and quickly. Then zipped it back up again. Feeling the cold air running throughout her short Orange color hair. It felt refreshing as she stood there for a moment and relax her body. She then started to move herself walking into the woods.

She let her mind wonder as she walk, it was cold and dark out. She knew it was dangerous out at this time of night and frankly just a terrible idea overall but she didn't care. She had to find a reasonable explanation for that weird dream she had with Shido. ' _Would_ _it honestly_ _be_ _that bad_ _to_ _have a relationship with him?'_ That question pop into her head randomly. ' _What?!'_ Despite her own protest going on in her mind she thought about that question.

' _He would probably take me on lovely dates, hold my hand, whisper cute_ _things_ _into my_ _ears_ , _kiss_ _me unexpectedly--Wait! NO.'_ She shook her head roughly and closed her eyes, ' _Why_ _would_ _I_ _even_ _think such_ _just_ _a thing. It_ _was_ _only_ _just_ _a kiss and_ _nothing_ _more...'_

  
The male got up and let a low yawn espace his lips as he got up. Going through his bag, finding some blue and jeans and a white caller shirt. 

He dressed himself and brush his messy hair, making himself look presentable. He unzipped his tent and let himself out. Then zipped it back up. He then walked to their makeshift benches, only to find Sophia and Kyoya there. It was still pretty early out so not much would be awake at this time.

The two noticed the male, making his way up to him. "Have you seen Terumi anywhere? She wasn't in our tent when I woke up." Sophia got up from her sit then walked over to the male. The girl was the first to speak to Shido as she asked, in a monotone voice. The male raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but felt something tight inside his chest. He couldn't exactly explained it nor he ever felt it before. Which he found it odd but decided to just ingorne it, "Huh? What do you mean? Treumi is missing?" He heard his voice shake a little, even he heard the worrying tone in his voice.

Before Sophia could response to his questions, they all heard crushing noise coming closer. Sophia was in high alert as she turned her head to see who it was. Shido done the same to find that it was Terumi. The male felt relieved to see her. The girl noticed the trio, her eyes wided slightly surprised to see them up this early. She at least thought no one would be up by the time She gotten back.

Terumi quickly looked away from Shido, not daring to look in his eyes. She couldn't help but felt hated for the white-hair girl that happen to be standing next to Shido. ' _That_ shoul _d_ _be_ _me next to him, not HER!'_ She blink, then shook her head roughly again. "Are you okay, Terumi?" The girl Opened her mouth slightly, "huh?" She looks to fine Shido right in front of her. She felt her cheeks began to burned as she looked into his dark blue eyes, "Oh..I-I'm Okay." She stated quietly. She wanted to slap herself for sounded so shy and nervous. But why wouldn't she be I mean she had a dream about the male front of her...

The male raised an eyebrow at that response, "If you say so." He didn't want to draw attention to them and frankly, he wasn't supposed to actually care about her in the first place. The male turned away from the awkward gril. Leaving her alone as he walked away.

The female sigh defeatly. As she tried her best to regain her composers. Most of the day Terumi tried her best to not go anywhere near Shido. However that didn't mean she wouldn't be watching Shido from the sidelines.

Which lead to her now, "Why are you following me?" The male turned around to face the girl with annoyance in his voice, "I just wanted to see where you going..." The girl stated shyly with her hands clench on her chest. She was completely scared about Shido's sudden outburst. Which caused her to go back to her witty old self. The male rolled his eyes then cross his arms; Looking rather unpleased. "Listen, just because I kiss you doesn't mean I _like_ you."

The cold tone in his voice and his words broke her heart. She just wanted to break down into tears then and there but she wouldn't do it in front of him out of all people. She never felt so sad in her life. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around facing away from the male. "Fine then, I didn't want to be your girlfriend, anyways." She quickly ran, leaving the boy behide breaking into tears.

She fanilly made back to the camp site. Her vision was a blur to her But, from what she could make out no one was here. She sat down on the makeshift benches and took her glasses off putting them on the side of the benches next to her. She place her hands onto her face and lean down. Her hand were covering her eyes.

"Oh, Terumi Dear, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice which caused her to jump slightly. She lifted her head up and took her hands off from her face before cleaning her tears. "Huh?" She thought she was the only one here. She looked to the side to see, Elf looking at her with concern. She raised an eyebrow, "Elf? I-I'm fine... um... where is everyone else?" The look of concern didn't move off his face, "Oh they all went out to explore. Of course I didn't go because I simple didn't want to get dirty." He walked up to the female and place his hand on her shoulder, "As for you, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you."

The girl looked away from him and down at the ground. "Sorry..." She mumble. "No need to apologize, my dear." She sigh deeply, before looking back at him. "You... promise you won't judge?" The older male nodded, "I would never judge you." She let out a small smile. Before she told him all about her dreams, the kiss she share with Shido, and the encounter they just had not to long ago.

"Oh, I see, from what I heard from you, you have crush on Shido." The girl had a small blush forming on her features. "Perhaps Shido feels the same way." The girl frown, "I don't think he does... he hates me..."

"You never know but I do think he does but hadn't realized it yet. Trust me, I do happen to know a lot about romance. It's my favorite after all!"

"You really think so?" She asked with a glimmer of hope. The male nodded, "I know so, I'll even help you." The girl smile, "Thank you so much Elf... you don't have to do this" The male returned her smile, "No problem. And I want to do it. I want to see you happy after all. You're like a daughter I always wanted." Terumi felt grateful and happy to hear that he sees her as a daughter.

After that encounter she felt grateful and happy As she lied in bed. Apart of her didn't want to sleep she didn't want another with Shido in it like before.

The male got ready for bed, looking over to find that Daivde was already past out in his sleeping bag. He let a sigh. He felt kinda bad for taking his anger out on the female like that. He usually took his anger out on her like she did to him but this time was different... he seen the hurt in her eyes this time. He decided not to dwell on that anymore and go in his spelling bag. Difting off to sleep...

 _The_ _male was sat in one of_ _the_ _chairs in_ _the_ _disaster headquarters. A_ _girl_ _with emerald green eyes and short orange-hair_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _him. Master Kyoya_ _was_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _them giving_ _them_ _there next_ _mission_ _together._ _They_ _both nodded..._

 _He_ _was_ _now at a different location, Buddyfighting with_ _some_ _guys he_ _had_ _no patience_ _for_ _and not_ _familiar_ _with_ _who they were But... something_ _about_ _him made his blood boil. He then noticed Terumi was behide_ _him_ _, blood showing_ _from_ _her_ _features_ _as_ _she_ _looked_ _terrified. Her soft orange-hair_ _was_ _messes and unkempt._

_Was this_ _why_ _he was fighting these guys?_

_Did they hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way?_

_Hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way..._ _he_ _felt_ _a sudden burst of anger_ _deep_ _down. A thought_ _of_ _someone hurting her made him anger, enraged._

 _He soon defeated_ _the_ _two males, as they ran away not daring to mess_ _with_ _Shido. Who turned to look at the girl as_ _she_ _hugged him... burning her face_ _into_ _his chest_ _letting_ _her_ _tears_ _drop_ _from her heavy eyes. Shido layed his_ _chin_ _of top of her head. Placing_ _of_ _his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Then using other free hand_ _to_ _play_ _with her messes hair. As he tried to calm her..._

The female tried her best to stay focused, away but her eyes felt heavy as she couldn't help but closed them. She didn't fine enough strength to keep them open as she pass out...

 _The_ _female_ _was in_ _the_ _kitchen,_ _placing_ _something in_ _the_ _oven which_ appares _to_ _be food._ _After_ _she_ _closed it she felt someone wrapping_ _their_ _arms_ _around_ _her waist,_ _she_ _jump_ _slightly. "Is food almost done,_ _love_ _?_ _I'm_ _getting quite hungry_ _."_ _The_ _female_ _rolled_ _her eyes playfully, "_ _No_ _dear, I just_ _put_ _the_ _food_ _in_ _the oven only a minute."_ _The_ _male smile and kiss on her_ _the_ _check, "What are you making,anyways?"_ _The_ _male asked. "_ _It's_ _a surprise!" The male nodded, "Okay_ _then_ _, whatever_ _your_ _making I bet it will be delicious! Well,_ _I'm_ _going to take a shower_ _and freshen up. Call me when dinner ready."_ _The_ _girl_ _nodded and_ _gave_ _a_ _kiss_ _to_ _her_ _lover. She watch as he was leaving_ _the_ _room._

 _No long after a little girl came bursting_ _into_ _the_ _room, "Mommy! Mommy!_ _I'm_ _hungry! Is dinner ready?" The little girl_ _had_ _emerald green eyes like_ _her_ _mother_ _and_ _hair like her father. Terumi_ _let_ _out a sigh, "No sweetie, I just_ _started_ _making_ _it."_ _The_ _little_ _girl_ _frown_ _for_ _a moment but her smile_ _soon_ _returned to her,"oh okay,_ _can't_ _wait."_

 _"Asaka,_ _did_ _you_ _do your homework?"_

_"Yes mommy, I just got done a minute ago."_

_Terumi smile after that and blink..._

_Once she open_ _her_ _eyes again_ _it_ _became dark and cold... A male with short tan-Hair_ _had_ _his_ _back_ _against her. Her eyes wided slightly, "Shido?!" She cried,_ _she_ _tried_ _moving_ _, running, anything to_ _go_ _get_ _closed to him but... She found_ _out_ _she was unable to. It was_ _like_ _someone glue her to_ _the_ _ground._

 _"_ _Don't_ _bother Terumi!" He yelled back._ _Then_ _turned around_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _girl. "You're annoying, creepy,_ _the list can go on. Your not someone_ _want to spent_ _the_ _rest of my with!" Every word felt like someone_ _was_ _stabbing her repeatedly in_ _the_ _heart. She watch in both horror_ _and_ _heartbreak as he got smaller_ _and_ _smaller_ _until_ _it_ _was_ _completely black..._

"Ahh!" She woke up with a small yelp. Breathing heavily lucky no one heard her. She tried her best to steady her breathing. She layed back down. That was one weird dream first it happy, her and Shido which she assumed we were marry and had a child together. She got up and went out of her tent again.

Shido woke up. As he got up remembering about his dream last night. Still dwelling on the idea of what he dream meant. He got ready and went out of his tent.

He saw Terumi on the makeshift benches, looking down to the ground. He walked up to her, "I didn't think you were a person to want to get up early." She didn't look up at the male as she mumble a reply, " _I_ _don'_ _t_ _really_ _like_ _waking_ _up_ _this_ _early,_ _I_ _much_ _prefer to sleep_ _and_ _have dreams..."_ The male felt something off about that response. "Hmm." He study her features for a moment before laying his hand on her shoulder and lean it smiling. The girl eyes wided slightly surprised by this and gave a small blush. However, She didn't look at him as he spook. "You look rather sleep deprived. Perhaps we should go to that river. I found and we could go swimming together."

She fanilly gather enough courage to look up at him. Shido locked his eyes with her's. He realised that her green eyes look a lot like actually emeralds then anything else.   
"I would like that..." She shuttered, softly. He gave her a soft smile in returned as they were silent, just gazing into one another's eyes.

"That's just a wonderful idea, Shido." The two blink, "Huh?" They said in unison,  
coming out of their lovestuck gazed and back to reality. The pair gave a confused look and turned to the voice. Kyoya was walking up to them.

After everyone was up and ready, Kyoya made everyone followed Shido to the river. Terumi was walking next to shido, looking ahead with a worried expression written on her face. ' _Why is Shido acting like this? Yesterday he_ _was_ _telling_ _me he_ _didn't_ _like_ _me... now he was acting_ _like_ _that_ _didn't_ _happen agh_ _why_ _is his confusing!'_

Once they made to the river, Shido was walking up to the water to only have Davide put his leg out making him trip into the water with a yelped. Davide and Rouga let out a chuckle enjoying the moment. Terumi felt her blood boil. She was anger by the two actions. She norrow her eyes, ' _How Dare they!_ _I'll_ _show_ _them to mess with my man!_ ' She thought as she took the bucket from Master Kyoya and filled up with water. She did the most unexpected thing and throw the water in their faces, "You guys are jerks! I hope you get Sick!" She yelled, throwing the bucket next to them.

Everyone was completely stunned and shock at the girl's sudden anger. She grap Shido's wrist taking him out the water. He just looked at her with the same shock and stunned expression. Still processing if this was really happening or not. "Come on Shido! Let's go and get you dried up before you catch a cold." The said was now dragging the tan-hair male out of the water and on to land with just his wrist.

She ignore all the shock and stunned expressions by everyone else and kept walking until the two fanilly made it back to the camp site. She then made her way over to his tent and let go of his wrist. Shido didn't make any attempt to move from the spot. 

He watched the girl as she unzipped to his tent, he rised an eyebrow incredulously, "Um, What are doing? You know that's my tent, right?" The girl rolled eyes, "Getting you some new clothes. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucky she found a towel. She went out of his tent and walked up to him, holding the towel in front of her. He quickly took the towel from her, "Thank you." He muttered.

She tried her best not look down at his soaked white shirt. She felt a little blush forming noticing that she could see his chest. Seeing how his shirt is guled to his body. She quickly but nervously went inside the tent again looking for some clothes. She found a shirt and some pants that she liked and came out.

She holded the clothes in front of him. Being careful not to drop them as she was shaking slightly. "Um...h-here..." Why did Shido have to have such an effect on her? He averted his attention to the clothes she was holding, he didn't move an inch or attempted to. He just let his gazed study the clothes, "hmm."

The girl looked up at him in confused, "I-is s-something wrong, S-Shido?" She was completely scared about him not liking the clothes she picked out for him. He turned his gazed to looking up at the girl, "It just I kinda need...um... boxers too..." Terumi's face went completely red, "Oh...right my bad... I'll get a pair, hold on..." She went back inside the tent. As she looking for his much needed boxers he let his mind wonder about the girl...

 _'I loath her...no a better term would be that I, Magoroku Shido, undoubtedly and irrefutably dispise_ _Terumi... are Feelings are mutual. Nothing romance about this at all... She only just_ _help_ _me_ _out_ _as_ _a_ _"friend".'_

The male shook his head, "O-okay, I got them..." He found her in front of him seeing his boxers along with the other clothes... "I want you to keep the clothes in your hand for me as a change. I'll also let you hold my wet ones... But you're to have turned around for me and not to peck on me." She nodded nervously, then closed her eyes tightly. "Good."

He quickly got changed and took the wet clothes from the girl. As they, now sat on the benches... in silent. The silent between them came unbearable. So Shido decided to be the first to talk, "I wanted to thanked you for helping me, Terumi." He wasn't exactly good at thanking people for helping me because there wasn't a single person who actually did.

"Your welcome, Shido." The girl hesitated a little before asking a question that plagued her mind, "um S-Shido could I ask about the kiss?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, turning his head to the opposite direction from the girl. "It was just a kiss, there is nothing to talk about." He said sternly.

"But--" 

"No buts..." He intrptued her. He then turned his head to look at the girl, opening his eyes. "How about this? You and I can talk about this all we want alone for as long as you want when we go back... But not here..." She nodded hesitantly agreeing.

* * *

Terumi opened the door to the student Council room papers in her hand to give to Shido she nervously made her up to the desk. Where the male was sitting at, his attention was on some papers in front of him. 

  
"Hm." Noticing the girl in front of his desk averting his gazed wonder to her noticing with some papers. He let his eyes wonder to the papers in her hand. She was eagerly awaiting for him to say at least do something else. "Oh Terumi, I'm assuming you did all your tasks?" She nodded. 

  
He couldn't see her emerald green eyes only the thick white in her glasses. Mainly because of the way she was standing. Her posture seem almost incontinent and timid. Seeing her hands shake lightly, as he push himself up from his chair and took the papers from her hands, sitting them down on his decks. Then sat down again, looking at the new papers.

"Shido..." she mumble nervously. Shido glanced up at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

Male blink, his eyes wided slightly as her blunt words, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said kiss me."

He turned his chair around completely with his hand over his mouth. He felt his cheeks were burning. He mumble something but Terumi couldn't comprehend was his words. Then turned back around to face her, his face hinted with red as he lifted himself up from his chair and lean over his desk.

Planting his lips on her's slowly. She soon melted into the kiss. Shortly they broke apart. Looking into each other eyes panting heaving.

Terumi looks down being completely embarrassed. "Shido I'm um really like you..."

"I like you too, Treumi." He turned away, puffing his cheeks as he blushes madly.

_Who knew a simple action_ _like_ _a_ _peck_ _on the_ _lips_ _could_ _completely change someone's look on_ _that_ _said person._ _Even_ _with_ _it_ _just_ _being a kiss it turned_ _into_ _something much more... after it was_ _just_ _a kiss..._


End file.
